Thoughts
This is a list of thoughts and priorities. 3/3/2017 * Resurrection Tower. * Hall of Cost 4/3/2017 * Kidnap Sleep Quest * Mist Valley * Lost Glenn * Great Tree * Han * Kol * Jin * Jed * Orn * Negan * Dra * Igo * Dat * Von * San * Ren * Kas * Aon * Bey * Lum * Sol 5/3/2017 * Undead quest to first help resurrect undead then stop undead. * Risen * game has events that begin and end through gameplay * resolving things have a meaningful impact on the world (fable-esque) * world has different states for different periods in time going from basic to established through player choces. * can sell anything, even quest items, the side story will often have cool and unique uses for items in the main story. * Can lose items that give major abilities in exchange for other desirable abilities. * Npcs can take anything, even quest items. * any npc can be killed, even important npcs. * Npc's will knock you down and steal from you, rather than kill you outright. * most consequences aren't fatal, rather open less simple routes to completion. * gunk attaches to gear and weighs player down, special equipment to remove. * an item that multiplies and is useless and annoying. 7/3/2017 * Stage 2 quest where you need to decide the fate of animals kept in cryosis. 9/3/2017 * A quest to repower a powerless town with eco where power has to be carried from point A to point B * Quest to build a town * Someone knew people would land on Ver in the future and have laid out certain tasks to achieve great things in relatively short spans of time. * "But then, a lot of nice things turn bad, out there." * "Today, there are only people who no longer believe in a happy ending." * "only they who have consciously renounced happiness are able to live." * "A happy time does not exist, not now; but there are moments of happiness, and there is happiness in the moment." * "Let us lose none of their words, let us note their gesture, and one day, although I fear that day will be lost, we will remember them together, now and later, when we realise the misery of the times and the magnitude of their sacrifice." * "Defeat has bound us in tighter bonds than i feel victory ever could have done. our common suffering can be more than common poignancy; mustered, it could be common cause" * "I have a habit of falling in love with souls who have yet to be at peace with their bodies, their minds, their weaknesses. I try to build them, to find the parts of them that are missing in me. I end up with holes in my chest." * Machines never come with any extra parts. They come with the exact amount they need. So if the world is one big machine, I can’t be a missing part. I have to be here for a reason. * "It is, after all, not necessary to fly right into the middle of the sun, but it is necessary to crawl to a clean little spot on earth where the sun sometimes shines and one can warm oneself a little." * At some point, you grow out of being attracted to that flame that burns you over and over and over again. * no protection, no outside * I’ve always liked quiet people: You never know if they’re dancing in a daydream or if they’re carrying the weight of the world. The false star that leads them astray. antique arrow Take ME2 planet scanning. Take No Man Sky language system. Take ME:A resource mining. Programming based hacking puzzles human is fatally wounded and then dies, but he is resurrected as an AI. bottles are rare somehow can kill eco slimes, they drop eco types. creature seems violent and steals food, is actually friendly and needs help to save it's sister. Can talk to some creatures, device usually used to translate alien speech can be modified for this. very useful item is removed from it's place, it's value is never questioned, it's never put back into it's place, if it was put back into it's place the true treasure would be revealed. Hidden Village. Gambling where eco is the currency. you buy items from a bunch of different stores and break down or use these items to make items that are considered illegal in the towers, basically using legal items to make illegal ones, prison style. No translators, all alien speech must be translated by hand or discovered through play. Some decisions lead to "bad endings" for instance, freezing to death if trusting the wrong crew member to stay in the ship. town of ai's with no idea they're ai's. have to bring ver to a livable state prior to landing on it. main character is an android. the HUD information is actually a part of the game, you can disable parts of the hud to make room for upgrades, you are one big computer and you can remove as many parts as you want, even parts that might make you unstable or kill you, th less hud information you have, the mor you can upgrade yourself, at the start of the game, upgrades are very limited and you even have some damaged chips taking up a lot of space. town where Lizardmen have surrendered. data miners defeated by flooding them with useless data. a group are interfering with the development of a small race of aliens on a far away planet, the aliens are humanoids with stone-age tools. neon-esque dance club with heavy drug use, objective is to steal a keycard. keycard system of green, cyan, yellow, orange and red. each tier only opens certain doors, need to get a chromatic card to escape, each tier can only open doors of that colour, not even the ranks the preceed it. an advanced AI that learns faster than most other AI, however, it only gains knowledge through selective AI's and Androids it has a mild to direct control over via an internal modular chip, all of it's prior chip holders are now deceased or destroyed, it has no new ways of learning as a result, player option to accept the chip to allow the AI some access to it's memories, thoughts and perspective, and see through it's eyes in exchange for some of it's acquired knowledge. quest to find one of the chips in question. cells are called habitat. Most AI are genderless, most are still intelligent enough companions, this has severely, due to AI intelligence and eco-reformers women tend to have a much lesser if non-existent role in society, and female numbers are generally lacking. Floppy Copy Ordon Town where the residents have three days to live, and you need to find a cure, they are all unaware they've been poisoned and you can't tell them as it would create mass panic, but every day people get more ill, on the last day, they all know they're ill and are probably going to die, The town hits day 0 on your first entry into it, and hits day 3 as soon as three in-game days progress. saving them is optional, they can die and stay dead. self repairing sword sword that attrracts dirt over time and gets more heavy and weak until it's unusuable or a different weapon entirely. Sleeping World The World Machine I think it might be time to scrap the eco concept, it doesn't make much scientific sense and it's actually a fairly weak plot device, water would be a stronger concept considering Mar is meant to be a desert wasteland. need to stop using "earth terms" especially chemistry and astrological terms, need to create a unique periodic table of elements and unique names for chemicals. pillar of salt. someone drowning without water Nar I'm completely rewriting Mar's lore and using the current Mar lore for Ver. I feel that the lore intended originally for Mar fits Ver much more, of course this fucks up a lot of things, including the Eco, the Ashen and the Cinder. but to be honest, fuck it, those things were all relatively weak anyway, Mar's lore shouldn't be as rich as I was making it because Mar is simply a throwaway planet at the end of the day, the main chunk of interesting lore should be on Ver. Ashen were over-complicating the full thing anyway, and I'd actually prefer if the Cinder happened on Ver and the Ashen were instead the original inhabitants of Ver instead of Mar. Prism Stone Used to determine height and lethality of a fall. Listen to the sound of the stone hitting the ground, the louder the more damaging. A scream will indicate a deadly fall. sometimes it will claim a safe fall which will actually kill you, especially if it lands on a steep slope. Repair Powder Used to repair broken equipment without the need of a repairbox or smith Transient Curse Lets you permanently damage Undead for a limited time, prolonged use can activate a permanent version of the curse, is an alternative to being permanently cursed when struck by Undead. Grey Moss Reduces the accumulation of bleed. Orn Sprig Reduces the accumulation of poison and cancels poisoned status. Pale Vial A vial of pale, grey liquid, you are unsure of it's use. Removes rare parasitic diseases. Pendant Appears to have no use. Bent Coin Rusted Coin A green glass bottle of unknown make Ash Use this item to reverse Hollowing. It also weakens the links to other worlds, preventing invasions and most cooperation. Storing Stone Small stone made up of singular, crystallized soul. Dried Aca Specially treated dried mushroom. Creates a euphoric sensation when ingested, Ash Herb A gray herb that grows hidden among the rocky surfaces of tall mountains, it seems to only grow in areas with ash. There is no end to the scores of people who risk life and limb to forage for this valuable herb, which led to a banning of its harvest in some regions. Jarred Water a sealed jar of water that has been dyed a deep crimson, likely from a now extinct herb, it's use is unknown. Dull Fruit A spotted fruit. This common fruit has no taste. Cut Jar plant cuttings, most of these seem to be from feral plants. Prism Stone A slightly warm rock. Emits a beautiful, phasing aura of seven colors, with a very rare eighth. The Prism stone does nothing special, but if you feel you may lose your way, it can serve as a path marker. Emits light, and marks one's path. Can also be traded to the crows in Things Betwixt for random items. Worst rewarded trade item. small_smooth_and_silky_stone.png Small Smooth & Silky Stone Restores 10% of HP when used, trade to the crows in Things Betwixt for random items. smooth_and_silky_stone.png Smooth & Silky Stone A perfectly smooth and silky stone. Use to restore HP. The shine of this stone is no ordinary polish, and can only be achieved over a long period. Some in this land are in search of such mystical stones. Restores 20% of HP when used, trade to the crows in Things Betwixt for random items. petrified_something.png Petrified Something An unidentified petrified object. Pleasant to the touch, despite its looks. A rare and peculiar thing, to be certain, but one without a known purpose. Trade to the crows in Things Betwixt for random items. Best rewarded trade item. silver_talisman.png Silver Talisman A tiny charm embedded with imitative magic. Use to transform into something to blend in. Use this talisman to hide from invaders. Only provides the most superficial camouflage, but sometimes that is enough to do the trick. Transform to blend in to environment. Similar to Chameleon. Flame_Butterfly.png Flame Butterfly Bottle filled with dried red butterflies. Stimulation of these rare butterflies creates a small flame, allowing the torches to be lit on the go. These butterflies exude secretions which ignite upon exposure to air, protecting them from natural predators. Known and loved as handy fire-lighters, but feared as catalysts of disastrous fires when found in swarms. Allows you to ignite a torch without the need of a bonfire. lloyds_talisman.png Lloyd's Talisman Talisman used by cleric knights. Blocks Estus recovery within a limited area. It is said that the cleric knights used these talismans to hunt down accursed Undead. Cleric knights fight with pride, and by blocking the recovery of the Undead, they can also fight with impunity. Blocks Estus recovery within a limited area. rusted_coin.png Rusted Coin An old rusted coin. Crushing the coin temporarily boosts luck. This rusted coin gives you that little extra bit of luck, making items and the like easier to find. The coin is engraved with the image of a god that was worshipped in ancient times, but no one knows its true origins. Boosts luck and item discovery by 1% for 300 seconds repair_powder.png Repair Powder Enchanted metal rendered into powder. Repairs equipment. Weapons and armor wear down with use. Allow too much wear, and you won't be able to use them. You have only yourself to blame if you find yourself in crisis with no powder to spare. Restore equipment durability of all slot weapons, armor and rings. Restores 30 durability to weapons, 50 to armor and 20 to rings alluring_skull.png Alluring Skull A skull of unknown ownership. Smashing it releases traces of souls, which attract nearby foes. Does not work on all enemies, but can prove useful in unexpected ways. Attracts certain enemies Homeward Bone A white-ashen bone. Return to last bonfire rested at. Bonfires burn on the bones of Undead. And this bone, belonging to one whose journey was cut short, has the power to travel to bonfires. As if it yearns to resume its futile quest... Return to last bonfire rested at simpletons_spice.png Simpleton's Spice A spice exuding a peculiar aroma. A spell demands devotion from its caster, but using this spice makes a chosen spell attainable with 1 less intelligence. Will only work with assistance from a certain person. The spice does not raise one's intelligence, but only obfuscates the requirement. Lowers required intelligence by 1 for chosen spell skeptics_spice.png Skeptic's Spice A spice exuding a peculiar aroma. A spell demands devotion from its caster, but using this spice makes a chosen spell attainable with 1 less faith. Will only work with assistance from a certain person. The spice does not raise one's faith, but only obfuscates the requirement. Lowers required faith by 1 for chosen spell estus_flask_shard.png Estus Flask Shard The shard of an Estus Flask. Shards are deeply soaked in Estus. Graft the shard to an Estus Flask to increase flask uses. Over the ages, countless souls rested their bones as they drank from the original flask. And now this shard remains, serving as a vestige of their hopes and dreams. Turn in to the Emerald Herald to grant additional Estus Flask uses sublime_bone_dust.png Sublime Bone Dust Burn in bonfire to upgrade Estus Flask (more HP gain) soul_vessel.png Soul Vessel A vessel that will accept your souls. It can allow reallocation of levels, but without proper assistance, it may simply drain you of your souls. If you truly wish to start again, go to the place where your journey began. Allows you to reallocate points via Strowen at the Firekeeper's Dwelling in Things Betwixt pharros_lockstone.png Pharros' Lockstone Stone activating a creation of Pharros the Vagabond. Pharros the Vagabond was a legend who wandered the lands, creating contraptions to help those in sincere and dire need. The scope of his travels was so wide that the Pharros has been mistakenly credited with many inventions that were crafted by others. Activate Pharros' contraption. fragrant_branch_of_yore.png Fragrant Branch of Yore A fragrant tree branch with a faint sweet smell. Restores the life of things turned to stone. Extended inhalation of the branch's scent can lead to coughing and nausea. Restores living things from petrification Goldenfruit Balm.png Goldenfruit Balm Crown of the Sunken King DLC item A balm extracted from a rare plant. This special fragrant oil affects the mind, granting a fleeting sense of empowerment. Temporarily increases Faith. Old Growth Balm.png Old Growth Balm Crown of the Sunken King DLC item Temporarily increases Strength. Blackweed Balm.png Blackweed Balm Crown of the Sunken King DLC item. A balm extracted from a rare plant. Temporarily increases Intelligence. Vine Balm.png Vine Balm Crown of the Sunken King DLC item. A balm extracted from a rare plant. Temporarily increases Dexterity. Dried Root.png Dried Root Crown of the Sunken King DLC item. Root of a perennial herb native to the south. Restores HP for an extended duration. Brightbug.png Brightbug Crown of the Sunken King DLC item A tiny bug that produces light. Inflict more damage, receive less. Smelter Wedge.png Smelter Wedge Crown of the Old Iron DLC item